Ray Blackwell
Description The young King of the Black Army hates being tied down and values freedom above all else. He is stoic and candid with everyone he meets, and is popular with Cradle citizens of all ages. Despite his brisk demeanor, he has a soft spot for cats. Appearance Ray has emerald green eyes, and messy dark hair accompanied by long bangs. He has a slender face with a pointed chin and a pale complexion. Personality Ray is described as a cool person. He is popular among the citizens and is often admired by others. He is also described as kind, as he tries his best to help and protect everyone. Although, Ray can be aloof and blunt at times. He is also quite a troublemaker, especially when he's with Fenrir. Walkthrough Part 1 I lifted my skirts in a curtsey. (+4 Romantic Points. +4 Dramatic Points) I stood up straighter. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) I bit my lower lip. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "I love cupcakes!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Is it one per person?" "What, really?!" Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Ray-colored Sapphire Eyes Part 3 "I didn't mean to!" "Yes, I heard everything." "I'm so sorry." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Different Worlds Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 4 "Aren't you going to stop them?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "This is a big deal!" "This is hardly the time to be impressed!" Avatar Challenge Premium: Pleated Blue Top with Ribbons (300 Magic Crystals) Normal: Polka-dot Cocoon Skirt (3000 Lin/ 15 Magic Crystals) Part 5 "I love that idea!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I want to compete too!" "I'm gonna have to clean hard!" Letter: Read This Part 6 "That's not very many!" "Can I have two, at least?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'll have to plan carefully." Part 7 "That, I can do." "Are you sure you don't need backup?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Okay, but please don't get hurt." Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Emerald Necklace Part 8 "I didn't expect to be right!" "You're easier to read than I thought." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Did you pick the first thing that came to mind?" His Side Story Knowing and Understanding Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 9 "Eat it whenever you feel up to it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It won't be as tasty as yours, though." All I could do was nod. Part 10 "You don't have to laugh that much!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Did I say something funny?" "Ray! C'mon, stop it!" Avatar Challenge Premium: Shiny Golden Locks (400 Magic Crystals) Normal: Raven Ponytail (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals) Part 11 Fenrir Ray (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Luka Letter: It's All Good Part 12 "I did! I ate your share too." "Yes, of course." "I did. I ate plenty!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Antique Book Part 13 "Goodnight, Ray." "I'll leave the milk here for you." "I'll see you tomorrow." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story The Words I Want To Hear Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 14 "Don't do anything stupid." "Promise me you'll come home." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'll be alright here, waiting for you." Part 15 "What are you doing here?" "I didn't think you'd come!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) I called his name again. Avatar Challenge Premium: Lacey Headdress & Pumps Set (500 Magic Crystals) Normal: Fancy Barrette & Shoes Set (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals) Part 16 (Is it Fenrir?) (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) (Sirius? Is that you?) (Luka?) Letter: Weird Dream Part 17 "You're kidding, right?" "I don't believe it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Ray wouldn't do something like that." Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Ray's Pet, Belle Part 18 “I don’t want to let go yet.” “I just– I wanted to hug you.” (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I wouldn’t do this if it wasn’t you.” His Side Story Requires 3 "Keys to His Heart". Part 19 "We did our best, but--" "I'm sorry." "He's impossible to catch!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 20 "I knew you wouldn't forget." "I haven't forgotten our deal, either." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Thanl you, Ray." Avatar Challenge Premium: Detailed Sapphire Dress (600 Magic Crystals) Normal: Sky Blue Chiffon Dress ( 8500 Lin/ 350 Magic Crystals) Part 21 "He's just being kind." "But it's a nice lie." "Well, I'm glad he lied." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 22 "It's almost too much." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It feels almost like a waste." "I wonder why." Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Standing Floor Globe Part 23 "Please, let me thank you properly later." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Thank you, Loki." "I'm so glad you came." Letter: Seth Told Me To Write This Part 24 "You're the one who's always got his back." "He's useless without you." "You're his number one best buddy." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 25 I pushed firmly against it. I grabbed the doorknob. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) I pounded on the door. Part 26 "You can be angry at me if you want." "I know it was reckless of me." "I couldn't help myself! I just had to." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 27 Romantic Ending "Welcome back, Ray." "We've been waiting for you." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Good timing." Dramatic Ending "I won’t forget ." "I’ll do my best." "Have a little faith in me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Route Main Story After you made a deal with the Black Army, they take you back to their headquarters, where you will be staying for the next 30 days. That day, several Red Army soldiers tried to attack the Black Army, and they were captured. You were startled by some sounds. Curiosity gets the best of you, as you follow a dark stairwell down to a scene that makes you shiver. You realise that you're scared, of this world, and Ray. Sirius senses your discomfort, and he teaches you a few things about Cradle, and Ray. You realise that you want to understand Cradle, and Ray. As time passes, you find out that you've fallen for Ray, but you decide to conceal your feelings from each other. One day, the peace was shattered. Explosions happen in the Central Quarter, and both armies move out to help, thinking the other was the culprit. At last, the culprit is revealed to be the members of the Magic Tower, but you were captured by them. You recall Ray's words, and you scream for him at the top of your lungs. You discover a shocking thing about Ray, one that he is ashamed of, and learns about his past when he finally opens up. With the two Kings working together, things are finally looking better, but time is running out, the full moon will be here soon. Ray and Lancelot decide to lie to their respective armies that they will be going to war with each other, so when the armies go to war, Lancelot will try to prevent any casualties while Ray will sneak into the Magic Tower to defeat Amon Jabberwock, the mastermind behind all of this. You and Fenrir sees through Ray's lies, and decide to go after Ray, who tries to take on Amon himself. At last, Amon is defeated, and the disciples who worked for Amon were all captured. Ray encourages you to go home, but you have one final decision to make. Romantic Route You've chosen to stay at Ray's side, to live in Cradle forever. One day, Fenrir asks you to be with Ray the whole day. You agree, and you soon realise why he had asked you to do so. It's about Ray's past, what they call "The Day That Went Dark", the burden he has been carrying for years, even as he floundered and struggled his way forward, always reaching out to try and grasp the light. Like had become love, affection, and passion. It felt as if each form of your love would keep on renewing itself, over and over. You want to be with Ray, live in Cradle with him, forever, you want to fall head-over-heels in love with him, again and again. Dramatic Route Trivia * Ray has a cat named Belle. * His image colour is navy blue. * Ray often sneaks out at night to see his cats. * He tends to stray cats with Loki, which is how they became friends. * Ray likes to read and his room is filled with towers of books. * Ray's best friend is Fenrir Godspeed. * Ray finds it hard to stay up late. * He is popular with the citizens in the Black Army territory. Even though he has been described as "as gruff as a bear", many girls do confess their love for him, but he turns them down. * He loves lemon. Category:Characters